The overall objective of the proposed project is to study the components of plasma membranes that act as receptors for biologically active polypeptides or that are shed as antigens during cell growth. The binding of cytotoxic proteins to sensitive cells will be studied from the standpoint of the transmembrane signalling, the biological effects on the cells and the fate of the bound proteins.